


Promised Love

by Jessarie



Series: Never Thought It [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one moment that changes everything. This is the start of their lives together....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Love

After a while of being around Harry and Sirius as a couple the other members of the Order got used to their relationship. It had taken time and now it was well known that the two loved each other very much. Although, the wizarding world did have it's rules and laws. Needless to say, Sirius had a plan. He had done some research and spoke to members of the Ministry in earnest to find the best way to approach the topic he was about to present to Harry.

"Harry, dinner!" Sirius said using a voice magnification charm to reach the whole of the house. Steps could be heard thundering down the stairs prior to Harry coming into view.

Harry smiled. "Hey, Siri. I'm hungry." he said taking a seat. The dinner Sirius presented him with wasn't what he had been expecting. It was really good food and for some reason Sirius seemed nervous. When the food was gone Sirius asked if they wanted to got sit in the library.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Once on the couch opposite his lover, Harry was even more nervous. Maybe Sirius didn't want him anymore? What if he said it was wrong? and many other insecurities flitted through Harry's mind. So absorbed as he was in his thoughts, Harry missed Sirius' movement.

"Harry?" Sirius called softly. Harry looked down to find Sirius on a knee before him.

"I know it hasn't been long since we got together and I know we both love each other very much, but I spoke to everyone I could about this and found that since I am still by Ministry law your Godfather, it is illegal for us to marry or bond." Sirius paused pulling a small black box from his pocket.

"However..." he continued. "It is legal for us to perform a hand- fasting or promise ceremony as they are sometimes called. It would just be a private thing and our names couldn't change, but we would have something to show our love."

Here, Sirius took a deep breath. Opening the box in his hand he asked. "Harry, will you Promise me your love?"

(HP-SB)(HP-SB)

When Sirius had first begun his speech, Harry had gotten more and more depressed, thinking he had been right and they couldn't be together. The box had come out and Harry's breath caught in his throat. Identical gold bands with 'Promitto tibi amores!' inscribed into them shone in the firelight.

"Yes, yes, yes." Harry cried jumping up to kiss his love.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

(Latin) 'Promitto tibi amores!' = 'I Promise You My Love!'

**Author's Note:**

> HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.


End file.
